Computer based interactive learning systems are known. One particular example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,243 to Lubin et al. entitled Interactive Learning System and which is Assignee to the Assignee hereof. The specification and figures of the Lubin et al. Patent are incorporated herein by reference.
Lubin et al. describes a computer based interactive learning system wherein a user can be assisted in learning how to use a pre-written application program. Typical application programs include word processing or spread sheet operation or operating systems. Lubin et al. describes three different learning paths. One of the learning paths is a preset lesson path in which the user goes through a sequence of audio visual lessons relating to various predetermined features of the application program being studied. Upon completion of the lesson sequence, the user is then given an opportunity to work with the actual application program to reenforce the previously provided instruction.
In a second learning path, the user may independently select a topic relating to an aspect of the application program which is being studied. The user will then receive audio/visual lessons and/or electronically displayed material relating to that topic.
In a third learning path, the user is able to execute the application program without receiving any training of the type provided by Lubin's system. During this sequence however, the user may access various help files which can present electronic textual reference information relating to that application program while the program is running. This process can be carried out without having to exit the application program.
The above described types of learning paths have been found to be useful and effective for many users. Lubin's system, however, did not incorporate any capability to evaluate a user's level of skill prior to executing any of the learning paths. It would be desirable to be able to combine systems of the type taught by Lubin with a functional capability to take into account a user's initial level of skill, if any.
Thus, there continues to be a need for interactive learning systems which take into account a user's initial skill level. It would also be desirable, if a user were able to combine lesson elements to create an individualized learning experience apart from any pre-established learning paths.